1,000 Years, A Moment to Waste
by LittleKitty19
Summary: The beginning words of a story that I've been writing since I picked up a pencil. Join my mind on an epic journey through Gran Pulse. Ratings will go up in later chapters.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFXIII peoples nor do I intend to make monies ect. ect. Blah, blah blahblahblah.

They clashed. The protectors of the earth. Lost in a centuries-old dance of strategy, speed and strength.

Both of them ecstatic.

Claws hit lance with tremendous power-each strike sending shockwaves through the ground and air. Neither of them the aggressor; neither the defender. One in the same-sharing breaths.

Both of them not wanting it to end.

One fought with never-ending stamina, taking each blow as if it were her first. But her opponent was no weakling either.

Every new tactic the warrior woman tried was lost on her opponent's gleaming metal-like claws. They danced in the light set by the fire torches, making the fast moments reflect streaks of fire around the two.

None will surrender in this fight.

It was a beautiful and deadly thing to watch-the two warriors fought similarly, with fast graceful steps and a strong stance while expertly winding, bending and twirling.

Like dancing.

With fire.

"You gotta do better than that!" One exclaimed, "I'm barely breakin' a sweat here!"

The other dawned a smirk.

_"Alright!"_

**_A/N: I'll be posting Chapter 1 sometime tomorrow afternoon, after that I'll try to update every couple of days. So, relax and enjoy the ride :) I'll be posting on my Tumblr account faster than here, so take a look. viperwings .tumblr .com/_**


	2. Chapter 1: Seraphim

The evening sun bore down of the thriving village of Oerba while people bustled about; mothers called for their children, children splashed about in the cool water; the water glistened and sparkled with the colored sun. Late summer in Gran Pulse was hot, even with the nearly setting sun it was almost too much to take. Luckily a cool breeze worked its way down from the mountains that towered to the south. It touched the water, pulling up small waves for the children to jump over; rustled the tall trees, helping them stretch and bend their green-filled branches; and curved around overheated rocks, lazily caressing them, then winding around playfully.

_"VANILLE!"_ A woman with a salmon-colored poncho screeched. _"Vanille!_ You get your butt back here _NOW!"_ The older woman stood at a doorway at one of the larger buildings. "Stuffing all the dishes in one cupboard does _NOT_ count as _DOING_ THEM!" Sighing exasperatedly and throwing her hands up, she shook her head and walked back inside-keeping the large metal door cracked; letting the breeze in.

A skinny, pale young girl with hair borne from the reddest sunset bolted away. Her pigtails bounced ruefully when she reached far enough out of the old lady's perimeter and slowed to a skip. A smile plastered her face as she made her way up a large dirt hill, overlooking the village and ocean.

Wind swept by and blew her radiant hair forward; it ran with her, up the long dirt hill, all the way to the top. The breeze got there first, blowing loose dirt around another's bare feet that faced out to the ocean, it then swirled around long legs and pushed around ultramarine fabric before kissing the sweaty palms of the owner, earning a grateful sigh.

"Fang! I knew you were here, _ha!"_ Gasping for air, Vanille rested her hands upon her knees, still smiling in delight. A taller, olive-skinned girl turned to face her, a smile on her lips.

"Did you get your chores done? You _know_ Lady Alda is going to kill me for not sending you back," A perfect eyebrow arched and Vanille straightened herself.

"I DID get my chores done, _Fang!"_ The little red-head popped her hands on her hips. "Besides, you couldn't _send_ me back if you _wanted_ to." She smiled and turned away, knowing full well the challenge she placed.

"What?" Fang cried incredulously and stepped forward. "C'mere and say that!"

Vanille bolted, after just catching her breath, with Fang right on her tail, laughing playfully.

She couldn't keep herself from laughing either, but it didn't help her already tired lungs, so casting a quick look over her shoulder and satisfied that the coast was clear, she stopped to catch her breath once again. But some seconds passed and her older friend wasn't there.

"Fang?" A few minutes passed and Vanille looked around, still gasping for air. "Where did you go?_ Faaaaaannnnng!"_ She took a few steps towards the shade of a tall tree, wanting the glare of the setting sun out of her eyes as to see better around her, for worry was starting to set in.

_"HA!"_

Suddenly, leaping down from the branches of the unbelievably tall tree, Fang landed right in front of her friend with a mischievous grin on her face, before tackling her to some cool grass that lay in the tree's shade.

Vanille pushed back, and the two rolled around laughing, not unlike a couple of rascally pups.

"Cheater!" The smaller one squealed.

Their wrestling match was interrupted by a deep battle horn breaking though the air. Still grinning, Vanille's eyes went wide as she sat up instantly. Fang, who was laying in the warm grass catching her lost oxygen, looked towards the village center.

"They're back!" The poky red-head exclaimed excitedly. "C'mon, lets go see!"

"About damn time!" Yelled an excited Fang while the smaller one tugged on her hand, hopping up and running off towards the hilltop.

But what met their eyes was not something that was expected; in fact, it shocked the two girls.

The Pack had returned, yes, but instead of the one or two beasts they were going to bring back-it was a woman.

_A girl. _Fang corrected herself. _So, what-she's dangerous? Why did it take the whole group to bring her back?_

"What's going on?" Vanille spoke quickly, concern immediately shooting through her for the unknown female. "Why is she bound?"

"I… I don't know Vanille," She folded her arms over her chest, pondering. "Is she from another… village, maybe?"

The worried red-head scrunched her eyebrows and squinted her emerald green eyes, as if that would let her zoom in on the target. "I can't really tell."

Fang smiled at the cute face Vanille was making, before bumping her with her hip. "Lets get a closer look then, yeah?"

"Yeah,"

The two nodded to each-other and raced down the dirt hill, eager to figure out this new and possibly 'dangerous' stranger.

**Chapter 1- Sunset Rhythm **

The warm sun was in the midst of hiding itself behind the wondrous planet; Oerba bathed in orange-red hues, casting fires through the waters' reflection and touching eyes and hair with warm embers. Noticing the time, the Keeper of the Flames; a tall, tan man, looking in his late 50's, started lighting a few of the many 6-foot high torches that stood in a circle in the village center and dispersed from there throughout the main roads. They had electricity of course, but fire is used for special occasions. This, was a special occasion.

Fang and Vanille walked in the circle of flaming torches, excited eyes sparkled at the sight. Fang spotted the village Elder: Oerba Yun Maglorix, barking orders and discussing unknown subjects to the men and women that bustled about him.

"They've been working on this arena for weeks now," Vanille looked at Fang and listened, noting that they were indeed standing in the center of the battle arena that was built every two years, and it was bigger than usual. "looks good," She said with a nod of approval.

Vanille crossed her arms over her chest and nodded also, holding a stoic expression; acting as if the whole decision of it being 'done' was up to her. But she only succeeded in looking positively adorable to Fang. Who let out a laugh, and proceeded to get smacked in the stomach.

"Vanille, look," Fang nodded towards the Pack as they made their way through the streets with the girl in-tow.

'The Pack' was a elite group of hunters-the strongest, fastest and most cunning of any-only banding together for serious hunting purposes, they were out gathering fodder for the arena held by the surrounding villages.

Vanille's eyes went wide-taking in the whole scene as they paraded the girl into the village.

Tight, double-stitched leather binds wrapped her arms partially crossed around her back, while some strong ropes wound around her waist and neck, acting as leashes for her captors. Strangely enough, Fang noticed, her hands were forcefully tied open; she frowned. Black leather wraps adorned her feet up to mid-calf, with course fur around the top and two silver clasps about 3-inches wide that circled her calves, holding the wrappings on indefinitely.

They got closer to the torches and Fang noticed toned, lean muscles that rippled beneath thin pale flesh. She was marred with blood, dirt and scabs; a large makeshift tourniquet was gripping her left calf just above the fur, but fresh blood was still dripping down her leg. _That looks like a nasty wound-too much pain to not limp._

Ironically the group of hunters stopped when Fang was analyzing her walk, just barely catching a shift in her weight. _Ha! I knew I was right, hiding the limp. Not lettin' your captors see you wounded._ _But kinda pointless by now…_Tightening their grips on the ropes, a few of them went to clean out a small, unused prison cell they stopped in front of.

Fang continued her observance of the newcomer, fueled by curiosity. She wore a skirt made from thin black hide hung layered in 3 separate sections and unevenly wrapped around the lithe form, starting long on the right side and tapering high up on the left thigh. _Easy to move in; combat clothing._ Her top was again made of the thin leather, starting at her upper-torso. It hugged to her body, stopping at her collarbone, with two uneven leather pieces wrapping over her trapxezius on the right and attaching to the back. _Shinayan maybe? _Fang shook her head. _Hair's too long. _

She had a reddish-black belt that wrapped around her waist twice. At the end was a point of long black fur, with the rest being soft-looking hairs, it had a resemblance to a stout's tail, but thicker,and longer. It had some leather and jewels strewn about it. _A hunting trophy?_ A dark, worn silver chain also hung around her waist, opposite of the way the skirt tapered. _Strangely dressed. _Fang folded her arms.

"Look at her gloves, Fang." Vanille half-whispered, Fang nodded and obeyed. They were made of the same black hide, with white fur trim at the top of the glove where it met just below her elbow, and tan fur around the middle of it. They were fingerless, with two huge bear paws laying over the top of each hand, with three claws on each paw, they lay perfectly in-between each knuckle, slightly nestled between two fingers from the way she was tied.

A black choker hugged her neck while a chain draped around it lazily, with three black leather bands gripping her right bicep. _Symbols of a hunter, perhaps? A warrior…? _Just thenone of the guards purposefully ran into her side, nearly knocking her over. She immediately turned towards him and lashed out with her and Fang watched in amusement as the jerk got his arm bitten into. That's when they noticed the nice set of fangs in that mouth, now dripping in blood. "Check out _those _pearly whites!" Fang said with a scoff.

The jerk held his bleeding arm as another guard shoved her face-down into the dirt, nearer to the torches. She growled.

"Yeah… She kinda scares me," Vanille took a step back as the apparent danger was pushed closer to them. Fang stood her ground, still thinking. _Nict? Mm-no, nope. No paint._ Then something on the stranger's arm caught her eye. _A tattoo… of… a snake? _Its head started at her collarbone, weaving over her shoulder and out of sight, also two fang-like inks on her outside left thigh. _All in blue-black. Who __**are **__you? _

The men came out of the building.

_Overall: not a lot of cover, easy clothing to move in and strange tattoos. _Fang noted, tilting her head to the side inquisitively as she thought to herself. _Well,_ _no defense means you either don't fight, maybe your weapons were taken or- _

"Yun Fang," The village Elder was walking towards them, as old, important men with decorated staves do. Fang pretended not to hear him, crystal eyes still sizing-up the stranger before flicking up to put a face to an outfit-when her breath caught in her throat as golden eyes, laced with the reflection of the fiery torches around them, shot back into hers fiercely. She obviously had been caught. _"What the hell are you looking at?"_ The golden eyes said without words.

Fang's curiosity was in overdrive now-she growled slightly as the hunters shoved the wounded girl into the small, square building-breaking the contact-before she could finish her analyzation. Nevertheless, a conclusion came to her mind. _Mhmm, I know that look, I know that walk; definitely knows how to swing a weapon around a bit. _

Vanille smiled and bowed her head politely at the older Oerban, unaware of the silent situation that had just taken place. He smiled back at the young one. "Fang." He turned his attention to the older girl and spoke again. She snapped back into reality and rolled her unseen eyes before meeting his gaze; perfect eyebrows raised in a question that needn't be asked. _What?_

She didn't bow, she didn't smile; she stood as a warrior prepared for battle; head held confident, body taught, and pale green eyes as raw and wild as the rivers and waterfalls that tore through Gran Pulse. Maglorix stiffened and looked away; he sighed before rubbing his old forehead, as if debating with himself what _exactly_ he wanted from the young warrior.

Vanille felt the tension; usually the two only talk after Fang decides to have "fun". Like when the last festivities took place and she snuck around and doused all the torches with gasoline and connected them _all _with gasoline-drenched twine and then nearly exploded the Keeper when he lit them. _But it sure made a hell of a view_. She stifled a giggle.

"Fang," The elder Oerban spoke slowly. "As you know, the arena will be finished soon. As we do, we are having only our _best_ warriors and hunters compete in the challenge-this time though, it is to raise moral for the soldiers, for the Cocoon Fal-Cie that destroyed our land eight days ago destroyed over half of our farms-as you know." He stopped for a moment to sigh, eyes dropping to the ground and tapping his wooden staff on the dirty road, making a hollow _clunk_. "As much as I _hate _this; Fang, I need _you_ to compete." The girl's firm lips were curled into a smirk. "You will be the more talented of the younger soldiers, so it is important that you fight; you'll inspire many of the women, and men, that wage battle everyday." He finally met her eyes, but Fang said nothing; satisfied with how pained the old man looked when he spoke, then nodded once to accept the offer. Maglorix nodded back and turned to take his leave.

_"Wait!"_ Yelled the red-head. Catching Fang's attention as well. "Who's that girl in there?" She said pointing towards the shack the stranger was pushed into. The two girls were looking at the Elder intently, excitement glowing in their young eyes.

"Hmm," He nodded, turning back towards the two. "Apparently the Pack found her wounded and tried to help her-but she attacked, severely wounding and nearly decapitating two of our men. She is to be used in the competition for her punishment."

Fang and Vanille looked at each-other, the older of the two grabbing the younger's hand gently when she saw the pity fill little Vanille's eyes. _Thats cruel. Really, old man? _

"Who was hurt?" The red-head spoke softly with a worried look on her face.

"Nail and Skylark, they were the first to reach her," He then turned to leave again.

Fang's eyes went wide, she _knew_ Nail. He was huge and dark; a very fit hunter who fought strategically and powerfully. They had held competitions for years, and he won a lot of the time. Fang was not allowed in any of them because of her age, as Maglorix would recite to her every other year: "_You're not 17 yet._" Or maybe it was because he was pissed off at her _all_ the time. She would find Nail on weekends and fight with him, he was tough, but she learned a lot. Once-she actually had beaten him, just barely though, using his own bodyweight against him-something he taught her. _This… this girl has him in the Medibay-bedridden! _She clenched her fists in excitement as her heartbeat soared. Vanille saw her friend's eyes spark. Fang saw an opportunity. "Is she wounded?" She asked a little too quickly, already knowing the answer.

Maglorix eyed Fang, flicking to Vanille and back to the taller one suspiciously, hesitating his answer. "She _is_, though I do not know how badly."

"Let me tend to her." Still holding Vanille's hand, the younger one squeezed softly in her own communicative way.

_Are you sure, Fang? _She felt a squeeze back.

_Don't worry, I'll be okay._

"Did you not hear me, _child?_ I just said that she nearly _killed_ two of our best hunters." He spoke louder than before.

"Nail is huge and slow, easy to dodge. -_Yeah, right_- and Sky? He's an idiot. He probably tripped and fell on a stick, if that." Fang let go of Vanille's hand and crossed her arms. "And I am _no_ child."

Maglorix sighed exasperatedly. "If you get killed," He spoke slowly now, pointing an old finger at her. "Know that I tried to warn you; _I_ will _not_ be held any part responsible and _you_ will be remembered a _fool_ tending to the wounds of the enemy." Fang wanted so badly to snap that old, bony finger in half. As if reading her mind, and the way her eyes locked onto his hand-he returned it to his robes.

"Then I won't be killed," She said nonchalantly.

"Get to it, then." The Elder mumbled, before turning away and _finally _being able to finish up the nights work.

**In the prison:**

The single-room concrete cell adorned no lights, save for the two candles by the door and the full moon that made its way in via a tiny barred opening near the ceiling. The prisoner was held by her arms wrapped backwards around a solid metal pole, that lay uncomfortably against her spine. She could slide up and down the pole, so now she sat on the cold concrete floor, with her bleeding, bandaged leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee, foot flat on the ground. The small frame flexed and writhed in agony; slices and scabs, dirt and sand all intertwining and drying, sticking hair and material into open wounds. With every movement her blood-dried clothes would rub on and tear at closed cuts, spilling fresh blood. The metallic smell engulfed her lungs; she tasted it, smelled it, breathed it. She wished that the tiny window was bigger while suddenly feeling bile rise in her throat-she clenched her teeth and swallowed it back down. Beads of sweat rolled down her sensitive skin, across her closed eyes, over her cracked lips, and down her aching back. _Every one of you will suffer, wretched- _

The sound of footsteps outside cut short her thoughts. _What now?_

A shadow stood still outside.

The door cracked open. A woman stepped inside.

_A girl. _The prisoner corrected.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, I only scanned over it edit-wise sooooo there may be some mistakes. Chapter 2 will be here soon!**

**Enjoooooy :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Burn

**Chapter 2- Danger Close**

Fang mentally readied herself, walking bravely towards the shack and pushed open the heavy metal door. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darker room. As she stared in front of her, just making out the silhouette on the ground, golden eyes locked with hers once more, slicing through the darkness-as threatening as the terrifying beasts that roamed Pulse itself.

Neither spoke in that moment; all consumed with the strength and danger found in each pair of eyes.

Fang closed the door behind her; locking it, eyes never leaving the others'. The sound of the door closing broke the silence in the small room. The bound stranger recognized the young girl even through blurred eyes. She could make out the blue sari wrap, black top and arm wraps, and wild black and sun-bleached tipped hair.

Severe pain raked through her body once more, forcing a wet cough out of her sore throat. She clenched her teeth and gasped, squeezing her eyes shut and tilting her head back until it passed. Fang felt her lips part; eyes darting. Such pain this stranger was in, yet she did not scream. She took an instinctive step forward, but not knowing if she should try to help, or just watch. The sound of a barefoot on a dirty cement floor was nearly silent, but not to the prisoner-it echoed though her sensitive ears. Her eyes snapped open, locking onto the standing girl in front of her in partial fear. Fear and warning.

A cornered animal.

Fang took another step, and another, and another. She was only a couple steps away from the stranger now, able to get a good look at the ragged girl who _apparently_, took down Nail-yet couldn't be older than Fang herself. Another gut-wrenching slash of pain; clenching and writhing as it hit her, and toned, shaking muscles stayed flexed from the agony. They locked eyes once again; Fang knelt down to the captive's eye-level. Her eyes saying more than words could. Sharp, yet soft; fire in the center, with gentle concern radiating the outside.

She got up and walked out the door. Closing it behind her.

A couple minutes later she was back, holding a bowl, with a white towel draped lazily over her shoulder. The bound girl eyed her cautiously. Fang ran her free hand through her hair then scratched the back of her head.

"Umm, I'm just gonna… uh, clean you up a bit, okay?" She said quietly, walking near and kneeling down again. She slowly dipped the towel in the warm water. The prisoner met her eyes again, there was a ferocity that had ceased. Fang looked for an affirmative; the girl looked away to the window. Silent acceptance. Ready for the oncoming pain.

Fang started with her shoulders. The towel scraped over her wounds like sandpaper. Cries and grunts of anguish flooded the jail as warm water met gashes and punctures in her flesh. Her body shook, ready to collapse at any moment. Fang could barely keep it together herself, knowing she was causing _this_ much pain to a girl who looked the same age as herself. _Even if she hurt the hunters_. It was-well, horrifying_._ _I mean, I've knocked a few heads around when the brats would pick on Vanille… _ She shook her head. _What exactly am I thinking? These need to be cleaned, she'll die from blood poisoning if they aren't. _She justified to herself.Fang flicked her eyes upward-and seeing that the prisoner was looking at her-seized the moment. "Do you have a na-"

"Save it," A raspy, dried voice spat at her. Fang glared. The woman sighed. Seconds passed. "Tell me yours first." She spoke defeated. Fang looked back up in partial surprise, nodded and lowered her eyes back to the wounds.

"It's Fang," She dabbed the towel back in the water and rung it out before placing it on a particularly mean looking gash.

"Why… are yo-_grrrggg!_ …You …doing this for- _hnnng!_ ...Me?" The words now came out in-between gasps of pain.

The warrior wasn't at all caught off-guard by the question, but she herself wasn't _entirely_ sure why she wanted to be the one to help the 'enemy'.

"I have no bloody idea." She said flatly. _Honestly._

She wasn't sure, but thought she heard a single chuckle come out of the strangers' mouth. Finishing up with her shoulders and torso, she started on the left leg, hesitating before gently untucking the tourniquet from itself and unwrapping it from around the limb. The woman's eyes squeezed shut, tears of frustration from the constant agony shed and drifted down her face. Fang saw this and slowed even more. _In that much pain already? This won't be good._ As she unwrapped the untreated, ever-bleeding wound, her heart _sank_: starting below the kneecap, in a downward motion-obviously Nail's work-was at least a 3-inch deep gash, splitting the calf muscle from the shin bone like he was gutting and skinning a fresh kill. She licked her dry lips, not hiding the look of utter disgust as she tried to rip away her eyes as water sprung to them.

Out of pity for this attacker.

Finally she brought her eyes up to the girl, who didn't return her gaze, for she was focusing with all her will on the moonlight in the window-which by now was shining dimly on her face, lacing teary eyes with blue hues.

The night was long and strenuous as hours passed, or were they minutes? The prisoner was alone now. Her companion had left to go to bed a few hours ago. _Or was it minutes?_ _I don't know. _She let her head lean up against the cold bar. _At least the pain isn't as bad. I'll have to thank her, if we meet again._

Fresh bandages covered her body, but some had already began bleeding through from the extensive damage. And even though no more words were exchanged between her and her medic, she felt the room bear an intense loneliness without the dark-haired woman there.

"You _still _haven't told me your name." Words echoed in the cement jail.

The accented voice was sudden-_and_ _familiar_.

"Fang," She didn't mean for her words to sound so surprised. The prisoner shot her gaze to the door, which had opened silently, and found the owner of the voice standing halfway inside the room. She then slipped inside, and closed it gently behind her. "Thought you were sleeping?" She said curiously. Along with a strange sense of comfort with the other warrior there. A strange feeling of… _relief? _

Fang shrugged. "I can't," She stepped to her side and plopped on the ground with her back up against the cold wall, facing the prisoner with long legs thrown out in front of her. "You still haven't told me your name." She repeated.

"That's stopping you from sleeping." She spoke in more of a flat statement than a question, while raising a carefully groomed eyebrow.

"Mmhmm," Fang nodded, then leaned forward and rested her arms on bent knees. The flickering candles lit her beautiful face and expectant eyes with a delicate red-orange dance. The prisoner tilted her head to the side, shifting her weight from right to left and folding her right leg almost under herself. Fang saw the fidgeting as the woman sizing her up, deciding if she was truly trustworthy.

"It's Atheris."

"Athris, hmm?" Fang repeated. "So… where do you come from?" Fang went straight to the point, she was excited to know _things_.

"Hmm? What do you mean '_where_ do I come from?' I don't understand." A frown dawned on her features. "I'm from here."

"Umm…" She leaned back up against the wall, trying to choose her words carefully. "What village are you from?"

"Well I'm in the Archylte Steppe… most of the time, if thats what you mean," She stayed vague, looking at her medic through a sideways glance. "But, I _live_ everywhere." She narrowed her eyes.

Fang's eyebrows knitted. "You live _everywhere?"_ She was confused and intrigued, but in the moment she was going to speak, something caught her trained eyes-Fang stopped her continuation of words. Her vision shot straight to the woman's belt-it was _moving!_ She quickly pushed herself up to her toes, and snatched the large, red knife in her own belt, and flicked her eyes between the woman and the 'belt' in question.

Athris was getting completely drained of energy, she had forgotten to keep still. _Damn._

"W-what _is that?"_ Fang demanded. "What _are _you?" She locked her eyes on the girl in front of her, but now pointed her knife at her too. _"You try to escape I swea-"_

_ "Fang!"_ Atheris barked. "Look," Her voice shook. "I don't know what you expect me to _do, _but _I'm tied up! I'm not going anywhere, I'm not trying to escape and I'm sure as hell not answering any more of your pointless, unnecessary questions!" _The tensing of her sore muscles made sharp, horriblepain consume her weak body like a wild electric current. _"Hrrggg!"_ She pulled up her legs and threw her head back by reflex, gritting her teeth and moaning weakly in agony. _"I… am just… like you."_

Fang dropped her eyes for a moment and gathered herself, she took a few steps forward before leaning down on her bare knees. The concrete was cold. She grabbed the towel, which was still in the slightly warm water, rung it out and held it gently on Athris' clammy forehead, all while eyeing the furry, twitchy limb suspiciously. She placed her knife back in its holster, concluding that the prisoner was in no shape to attack her… _For now. _

The warm towel felt good against her cold skin. It gave her mind something to concentrate on, other than the throbbing ache of agony.

As the pain was subsiding, Athris found her breathing returning to normal, instead of that labored, tense gasping that invaded her lungs. Strangely she also noticed a warm presence on her cheek, she opened her eyes slowly, and found Fang's hand carefully brushing wet and bloodied hair from her face. It was strange, but comforting. "Thank… you." The words fell like soft snowflakes from her bloody lips. Fang let herself fall back on her butt and brought her legs up. She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, intensely meeting eyes with the girl some inches in front of her.

"You're welcome."

Fang stayed with her for a while longer, cleaning her wounds and changing bandages as they bled. Making soft, small talk here and there. It had gotten very late now, a cold breeze intruded the room. The young warrior pulled in her legs so she sat indian-style, as her sari didn't offer much protection to the limbs from the cold. Atheris tried her hardest not to shiver, but failed miserably. Fang stood. "I'll be right back." She smirked. "Don't go anywhere." Atheris scoffed. The girl slipped out the door with a stealthiness that _any _hunter would die for, she ran silently over to the orphanage and worked her way up the side of the tall building. Grabbing on to pipes on the wall, and vines and branches from a neighboring tree. Finally she found the same window on the 3rd floor that she snuck out of, and opened it as quiet as she could. _Sccrreeechhhh! _Fang froze, all the fine hairs on her body stood at attention and she listened intently for _any_ noise that could possibly be someone awake-namely Lady Alda. _Shit! Stupid window! _As soon as it was apparent that nobody heard the horrendous noise, a sigh of relief escaped her cold lips. She continued to open the window-or _try _to at least, it didn't budge. _You have got to be kidding me, I can't believe this! _She pushed harder, the branch that bore her weight started to bend. Grunting, she braced all her weight onto the window and-_THOOMP!_ Fell inside. Little Vanille was standing at the window, eyes wide as saucers and delicate fingers on the locking mechanism. Which had obviously been locked previously.

Fang's feet were over her head while she came to a halt on her bare shoulder. Giggles burst from the red-head until it reached a crescendo of not breathing.

_ "Hahahaha, Fang! Hahaha! That was the-hahaha-funniest thing I-ahahaha-have seen all day! Heehee!"_

_ "Why the hell was that locked?" _She untangled herself from, well, herself. "_Shhh! Vanille!_ You're gonna wake the Wicked Witch!" She harshly whispered even though she had raised her voice just a second earlier.

"Lady Alda came in and locked it," Vanille sobered up and waved her arms. "I had to lay on a bunch of pillows to make it look like you were _under me!" _She burst into giggles again.

Fang tried to look serious, but try as she might to hold her ground, she found giggles working their way up her throat, until they turned into throaty laughs. Vanille was wiping tears in her emerald eyes. Fang was enjoying herself, that is, until the rug-burn made itself apparent on her right shoulder. "Oooww…" She half wined and laughed as she poked it.

Trying to stop laughing, Vanille giggled at Fang again before wiping her eyes again. "What are you doing? Don't mess with it, you're just gonna make it hurt more." She walked over to the nightstand and pulled out a white bottle. "Come over here, let me look at it." She patted the bed and sat on it.

"I don't need a doctor, Vanille, I need a blanket." She said while instinctively sitting next to her anyways.

"Are you cold?" She spread some lotion on the burn. Fang flinched.

"No I'm not _cold_," She folded her arms across her chest.

"Then _why_ are you sneaking into our room and stealing a blanket that we _both _use? _Hmm?"_ She finished putting lotion on the offending shoulder and put the bottle back into the nightstand.

"Look… I-I'll tell you later." She quietly responded, knowing that, on top of sneaking out, nobody was to see prisoners after dark. Doctor Vanille stopped immediately, she placed a small hand under Fang's chin and guided the girl's eyes towards her own.

"Fang… " Her hand popped onto her hip. "What did you do?"

"Wha-I didn't _do_ anything!" Fang threw out her arms over-exaggeratedly.

"I wanna know! Is it about that girl?" Her hands balled into fists. _"Faaang!"_ Fang smiled at her companion while she tugged at her blue sari.

_"Shhh," _The eldest sighed, defeated. "…Fine, I'll tell." Vanille smiled brightly. "But not until I get back," she stood, "I'm gonna need that blanket."

Athris felt her body regenerating-slowly, but surely. Even through the continually colder temperature. _If only I could fin-_

"Hey," Fang slipped into the jail again, looking behind her as she gently closed the heavy metal door. As _gently _as you can close a metal door, anyway. "Brought ya' something," She spoke as if the woman couldn't see the hunter green blanket in her arms. It looked as if it was made from a type of fleece. Atheris nodded once. The warrior girl placed the cotton fabric on her, and body heat immediately began warming it. "I better get some rest," Fang scratched her head, not entirely _wanting_ to leave-but needing too, nonetheless. Atheris looked at her though tired eyes as the warrior turned to take her leave.

"Goodnight, then." The captive sounded sincere.

Fang paused and turned-a smile tugged at full lips. "Goodnight."

**Thanks for hanging in there with me, I love you all! :D **


	4. Chapter 3: My Skin

**Chapter 3- Reflex**

**T**he fresh morning air swept into the concrete room, rustling the sticky-stiff hair that was lifelessly settled on a white face. Atheris stirred and inhaled deeply-her lungs ached. She opened mouth more and the scabs that wrought her lips crackled with the movement. But tasting the morning; the sun that always floated over the vast plains of her home; the cool water and the fresh air all made it completely worthwhile. The fog that clouded her mind started clearing away. She grit her teeth as details filled in the holes in her faded memory.

Another gust of crisp air filled the room - a sour reminder of what she cannot have this day. Surprisingly though, she had slept throughout the night. _Exhaustion helped I suppose. _She bought flatly,as she blinked the waking blur from her eyes and flexed her muscles. She pulled at her binds to find her shoulders hurt beyond all doubt and her spine felt like a boulder had been mercilessly beaten. But, feeling better, nonetheless. The morning earned a deep breath from her, washing her lungs with mountain air, paired with a smirk.

"-not long now," she heard outside, "the arena's nearly complete. I'm gonna kick ass - two years of training _will_ pay off." She could almost _hear_ the walking man flex his muscles, as his testosterone-filled voice started from one end of the door and traveled to the other. She sharply rolled her incandescent eyes, then furrowed her brows as his words sunk in. _…Arena?_

"You awake, _yet?" _A voice came from a crack in the door, "I brought ya something to eat!" Athris almost let a quiet laugh escape. _She really likes sneaking in, doesn't she? Strange girl._

"Would it matter? You're already in here." She couldn't hide the amusement in her recently deadpanned voice.

"I came in earlier and you were sleeping like a _rock; _wouldn't wake for anything." Fang was holding - rather unceremoniously - a plate with a whole fish thrown on it.

"So you watch rock - wait… is that for me?" She unconsciously licked her dry lips as she caught sight of breakfast - definitely feeling better, her appetite was normal again. _Bring that over here already! _

"Isn't that what I said?" Fang spoke flatly as she stopped halfway to the apparently hungry prisoner.

"I was rather amused by your constant sneaking-in-though-the-door-crack move," she honestly replied, "I wasn't listening."

Fang scoffed. "Well then _maybe_ I wasn't listening when you said _thank-you,_"

Athris met her eyes, "I didn't _say _thank-you."

"That's the point." Eyes glared, but after a few moments Fang crooked her head to the side, "I'll make you a deal,"

Immediately Athris didn't like her tone of voice. She hesitated. "…What is it." She spoke as a statement, with heavy suspicion dragging her words down.

"I'll give you this food," Fang started, nodding at the plate, "and _you_ will tell me exactly how Nail ended up with his tail tucked between his legs." She finished with a long finger pointed at Atheris, while nodding a second time towards outside.

"…Which one was Nail?"

"Oh, um…" she scratched her head, "…the big one - that looks like a naked buffalo." She grinned like a cat.

Realization spread across Athris' still-dirty, but now rested face. "Oh," She smiled deviously, "deal."

Fang raised her brows at the speed of the answer, but doubts were pushed away by excitement, so she bent to set the plate down. Suddenly she realized that Athris couldn't eat her food without hands, she knelt down onto her knees and wore an over-serious look on her face. _I have to feed you now? By the gods-_

"It's alright," The prisoner interrupted her thoughts, "You can set it down."

"O-kay…?" Fang shook her head a moment later, deciding to just go with it and set the plate down, then she sat herself a couple feet away. Impatiently waiting to get _her _end of the deal.

The fuzzy limb that she had _somehow_ forgotten about, unwrapped itself from the small waist and dashed over to the plate in front of her. It grabbed the delicious, juicy looking fish by the tail, which in whole was probably about two feet long, and brought it up to an eager, sharp and toothy mouth. Athris chomped down, hum-breathing in ecstasy. The lemony-sweet liquid that was cooked inside of it ran down the sides of her mouth, stinging the wounds, but not enough to take away the mouth-watering taste of it all. Fang couldn't help but to chuckle just once, yet eyes never leaving the suspicious furry appendage.

Atheris finished her meal down to the mostly preserved bones. _Kinda like you would see on a cartoon._

"Okay," she started, "now tell me what you did to Nail!" Fang slapped her olive-skinned hand on the cement floor. Now it was Atheris' turn to chuckle, "And don't even think about not telling me! You'll still need food later on." Fang stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of backing out - a deal _is _a deal… right?" Fang nodded at her just once. "Well, I was already on the ground, so it was easy to trip him up when he and his comrades charged me-"

"Wait" Fang briskly interrupted, "I thought they tried to _help _you?" This earned her a confused and confrontational stare from the woman in front of her.

Atheris snapped her mouth shut for a moment, broke any eye contact, sighed exasperatedly, and continued. Though speaking very shortly now. "The point is: I was on the ground, he was the first to reach me. He tried to hurt me. I tripped him and proceeded to pound his face into the dirt." She met Fang's eyes again with a newfound vigor.

"No way, he had deep cuts in his chest, you must have had a weapon. Don't lie to me, its really a moot point by now, anyways." Fang spoke annoyed, yet low. Warningly; "You wanna try that story again?"

She immediately bore her golden orbs deep inside Fang's crystal green, and sighed defeatedly. Someone as stubborn as she was. _Shit._

An almost dangerous aura came about her as she spoke deeply, still maintaining the intense gaze. "Tell me why I'm still here."

"What?" She caught the warrior-woman off-guard.

"You're starving me, draining my abilities. Yet, you're still keeping me alive,"Still piercing. Speaking through her ever-present fangs, voice barely above a hoarse whisper. "what is it you want from me?"

Fang, having an acute sense of danger, narrowed her eyes and readied her hand to grab her knife. She thought about her words with detail, pondering if telling this… _thing _the truth would actually be a goodidea. "If I was in your place," she began, "I would want to know…"

Athris visibly relaxed, which, in-turn let Fang relax as well, hand no longer at the ready. "The people of Oerba are keeping you because they want you to fight our best warriors and soldiers, hunters and marksmen. "_Everyone who wants a shot._" Her heart sank as the words left her mouth, regretting them as soon as they left her mouth, which was suddenly very dry. She didn't let it be seen even through the intense gaze.

"Oh… I see." Atheris, however, dropped her own eyes in what could only be described as _disappointment_. "I'm guessing that means you?" She was holding her breath.

Fang spoke just above a whisper, her voice raspy, "Yeah,"

The only response was a nod from the soon-to-be arena fodder.

An awkward silence weighed heavy between them.

"Well, then I guess you'll find out exactly how I beat him then.


End file.
